


Meet the Family (Again)

by Dagonet (AgentDagonet)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy is a shit, Eggsy went to Hogwarts with Harrys brother, Harry Hart is a Squib, Harry Potter Fusion, Harts like Greek Mythology, M/M, Weird names are a wizarding world staple, he has no idea, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDagonet/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: anonymous asked:HP cross? Eggsy is a wizard living in the Muggle world. Harry his lover, is a squib who was raised muggle and has no idea. Eggsy is invited to meet Harry’s family and recognizes Lord Hart, and is recognized in return (I dunno why, maybe Eggsy went to school with Potter?) Harry can’t figure out why his brother who was so stiff about his relationship now loves Eggsy (because he’s not a muggle)
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/350969
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Meet the Family (Again)

Eggsy had never thought that his Harry was related to _those_ Harts. How could he be, when he was so obviously Muggle? The Harts weren’t the sort to have lined up with Voldemort, or Grindelwald before him, and any other similarity could be chalked up to fluke genetics. He’d met plenty of people who looked _enough_ like himself for it to be eerie, it happened, so any similarity to Lord Hart of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Hart was happenstance and nothing more.

Eggsy _should_ have remembered that even the Weasley’s had squib relatives that they didn’t talk about- and they were as Light as they come. Maybe then his fireplace exploding in green flames wouldn’t have been so startling.

‘Oi! It’s polite to send an owl b’fore showin’ up uninvited!’ Eggsy’s mouth had run away from him before the flames had died down and the soot was cleared, and as soon as it was he wanted to shove his fist in his mouth as surely as his foot had been. 

Cygnus Hart was an old friend of Eggsy’s from Hogwarts, someone he’d lost touch with when he’d decided to settle on the muggle end and had actually missed. So it wasn’t an un _pleasant_ surprise, just an incredibly un _expected_ one. But his presence here meant one of two things: either the postman had brought his invitation to dinner to the wrong Hart household, or he was incredibly mistaken about Harry’s being a muggle.

‘Well, for a moment there I was sure I’d been hallucinating, but there’s no one else quite like you, Eggsy, is there?’ From anyone else it would have been an insult, but from Cygnus it was saturated in the same kind of dry amusement he loved Harry for. He’d aged well since they’d last seen each other at the Quidditch World Cup nearly ten years beforehand, eyes still bright and more laugh lines than crows feet, and Eggsy couldn’t help but laugh.

‘The world don’ need more than one of me to be full, mate.’

‘True enough. Now, to business,’ Cygnus transfigured a book into a chair, elegant but not obscene, and sat seriously across from Eggsy at his desk. ‘Did you know?’

‘Know what?’ Eggsy took a moment to pour them both a drink, smirking to himself that there were some things that were universal, like an appreciation for good liquor. Or, at least, liquor that didn’t taste like shite.

‘That Harry’s my uncle?’ Eggsy spat his first sip out as soon as it had hit his tongue. Like the first time he’d tried firewhisky, shocking and wholly unpleasant.

‘Well, that answers that question.’ Cygnus wiped his face with a grin and no small amount of amusement on his face. ‘So I can truthfully tell my father that this isn’t come ploy by house Unwin to get into the Wizengamot or whatever nonsense he’s cooked up today.’

‘Yeah, that’d be safe, seein’ as I had no idea you was even related until now.’

‘Was I that forgettable? Truly?’ There was a wry twist to his lips, and a waggle to his brow that seems out of place with the setting at hand, but Eggsy laughs anyway.

‘Oh, you’re unforgettable, but it don’t take a genius to know that Harry ain’t got magic. The fuck was I supposed to think but there was just more Harts than you lot?’ Eggsy made his way around the desk and summoned a chair with a wave of his hand, a luxury he rarely afforded himself. As much as he loved the muggle world, loved Kingsman, he missed casual magic most days. ‘So you can go an’ tell dear old dad that Eggsy’s back.’

‘He’ll be thrilled.’ There’s no sarcasm, no cocky grin, and Eggsy’s laughter falls from his face. Of all things, the approval of Astraetus Hart was the last thing he thought he’d have. Eggsy’d been a cheeky git as a kid, and sharing a dorm with Cygnus had done nothing to curb his enthusiasm for life- in fact, he’d actually just drawn him into his shenanigans- and the last he’d heard that wasn’t a thing for the heir of such a family to be doing.

‘What?’

‘Well,’ Cygnus spins his tumbler on a finger the way only a wizard can before taking a sip, ‘turns out, dad’s been tryin’ to find a way to bring Harry back into the family since _his_ dad sent him away and this is the easiest excuse he’s got.’ Cygnus brandishes the invitation to dinner like a victory flag.

‘You’ve given father the means to, without incurring the wrath of his peers, gain the brother he should have always had. And that means you don’t have to hide, anymore.’

‘Bold of you to assume I’ve been hidin’ anything.’

‘The fuck does that mean?’

‘Guess you’ll ‘ave t’come to dinner, then.’

\---

‘I’d say it’s a pleasure to meet you, but then we’d both be lyin’.’ Eggsy smirked from where he leant obnoxiously against Harry’s side, martini glass in hand, and Cygnus slapped a hand to his face. Astraetus didn’t quite know what to do with himself.

‘Are you the man who’s been making the most disastrous excuses to avoid meeting me my entire life via letters that mysteriously appeared in my post box with no marks whatsoever?’ Harry said blandly, stealing a sip from Eggsy’s glass, ‘Or perhaps the person with the issue with my falling for a man far younger than myself and tried to convince me to think otherwise _also_ via mysteriously unmarked post?’

‘Well, Hedylogos,’ Harry choked, ‘even if I was, I think I’d be backtracking quite quickly.’

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com) feel free to send me prompts or recs or whatever. I'll try anything!


End file.
